<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【冢不二】绝对防御 by Achen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574710">【冢不二】绝对防御</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achen/pseuds/Achen'>Achen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achen/pseuds/Achen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高达驾驶员手塚X钢铁侠天才少年不二<br/>边开高达边打怪兽边谈恋爱<br/>环太平洋AU（环太2事件后大概六七年）<br/>非环太粉有逻辑错误请原谅我<br/>有BUG请不要怪我<br/>一顿操作反正猛地一看没啥问题</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>在2035年地球再次遭遇袭击后，环太平洋联合军防部队（PPDC）重建莫玉兰基地。</p><p>“上啊，别趴着了毁灭者！”</p><p>“好样的零武士！”</p><p>基地内正在进行单人驾驶训练，在东京袭击中失去家人的手塚国光操纵单人机甲零武士，对战操纵毁灭者的美国学员罗恩。</p><p>五代机甲以及问世不久的六代机甲都是双人及多人操纵机甲，一个驾驶员的神经元负荷远远无法支撑一个巨型战斗机甲。但是多人驾驶的神经元对接匹配度随着机甲科技的发展要求越来越苛刻，若是以低稳定状态进行多人对接驾驶，一旦在战斗中出现断出连接会对机甲驾驶员自身神经造成不可逆的损伤，PPDC不得不在学员匹配好自己的搭档前暂时以单人驾驶训练进行培训。</p><p>（开高达机甲需要通过浮动神经元对接实在对机甲的全面操纵）</p><p>手塚国光的加入正是因为2035年那场惨烈的东京事件，手塚家人均丧生于那次灾祸，唯一的幸存者手冢国光则因极优的身体条件获准加入PPDC莫玉兰基地作为驾驶学员开始训练。</p><p>而罗恩，严格来说其实是手塚的前辈，他是2035年糟袭前进入PPDC的，那时候他还是当时学员中最小的，然而随着同批的学员一个个都成为了正式机甲驾驶员拥有了自己的机甲和搭档，一直没有足以支撑机甲驾驶匹配度搭档的罗恩已经成为了目前训练中心资历最老的学员。</p><p>自手塚加入以后，因为他自身坚毅的态度和全身散发出领袖的气质无疑地吸引了众人注意，短短几年的成长便让他脱颖而出。训练中心的教员们大抵也察觉到了手塚实力增长的迅速，自最初两年以后再也不曾将手塚同罗恩安排对战训练。原因无他，罗恩性格火爆，加之是目前训练中心训练时间最久的，曾经是唯一的top级别学员，在训练中对上手塚若是赢了还好，一旦输了，指不定会让PPDC损失两个优秀的机甲驾驶员。</p><p>罗恩显然并没有想到PPDC的良苦用心，虽然这些年一直不曾与手塚正面交手，实则罗恩一直注意着手塚的动向。罗恩在训练中心虽然是资历最深，也不免因为这个受到冷言冷语，与他同一批的学员都已经从训练营毕业，只有他还在训练营。</p><p>而六代机甲的问世提高了两个驾驶员之间浮动神经元连接稳定度的要求使得他更难以找到合适的搭档。与此同时，跟手塚同一批的学员中大石秀一郎和菊丸英二居然以超高的对接匹配稳定度成为了第一批六代机甲驾驶员，而且是最年轻的六代驾驶员。六代机甲的苛刻条件下整个PPDC仅仅有三组驾驶员成功，除了大石和菊丸，剩下两组都是有血缘关系的父子和兄弟。</p><p>当自己的后辈都可以从训练营毕业登上巨型机甲，自己却只能在只有六代机甲五分之一大小的单人机甲里做模拟训练，罗恩想想就觉得火大。另一边的手塚同样在单人机甲中开展今天的自由模拟训练，罗恩正在满腔妒火之际看到远处的零武士，不由分说便冲了过去。</p><p>随着手塚的零武士跟罗恩的毁灭者交上手，众人纷纷停下手中的训练关注起这边的动向。</p><p>“说起来好像这些年毁灭者都没有跟零武士有过对战记录。”</p><p>“可不是么，估计教员也怕毁灭者这个大前辈被后来居上的零武士打趴下了吧。”</p><p>周围各种讨论与猜忌弄的罗恩心情更加烦闷，索性从模拟训练模式改为实战训练模式，顿时毁灭者的机动性和攻击强度得到了大幅强化。</p><p>零武士左机械臂刚牵制住毁灭者挥来的捶打，右侧出现的漏洞立马被毁灭者予以重击。大家都以为零武士被击中了的时候，毁灭者却被能量波弹开，原来在零武士估计卖出右侧漏洞在毁灭者急攻心切之际开启反应装甲反弹了这一击的能量。</p><p>毁灭者倒地，按照训练模式此时胜负已分，手塚无意继续争胜，正撤了防备准备继续自己的训练，却不料毁灭者在围观群众的起哄中再次冲击而来。手塚因为已经解除了能量防护而实打实吃了毁灭者一下，脑中一片嗡鸣，意识模糊间尽可能操纵机械臂防守。然而罗恩并未停手，仍然步步紧逼，围观群众这才意识到不对，连忙去喊教员。</p><p>整个基地都在讨论着这场对战，就连不二所在的核心研发部都知道训练营两个王牌学员在训练中对战激烈一人受伤。</p><p>没错，核心研发部，不二和手塚不同，并不是作为什么机甲驾驶训练学员进入PPDC莫玉兰基地，不二是从正经大学毕业以科研人员的身份来到基地的。这位年纪轻轻的毕业生手持东大机械工程和电子工程双学位敲开了PPDC的大门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>不二进入基地研究中心的时候正是六代机甲研发期间，还是一个小小的新人按说并不能接触到过于核心的研究内容，然而研发部门的总工程师前野教授正是不二大学期间的导师，从不二入校至毕业的六七年里一直教导不二，不二跟着前野教授做过大大小小的项目也从未曾让老师失望过，前野教授一度将不二看作自己的孩子。</p><p>在研发最后关头的瓶颈期，前野教授连续3天不眠不休的推算终于累晕在桌案前，不二作为老师的爱徒陪在身边打趣说：“在学校的时候就总是要半夜看看老师是不是还在实验室，没想到原来出了学校也不能松懈，您看我才去部门上班几天您就倒下了。”</p><p>“你这臭小子又没大没小数落起我了。”</p><p>“还不是老师您太不让人放心了。”</p><p>“诶，没办法，2035年虽然阻止了先驱的计划，但是自那以后不过安生了一年，从36年开始PPDC一直监测到不明信号，虽然目前还不知道这信号是什么，总归要做最坏的打算，你也知道上次五级巨兽的攻击我们的机甲几乎到了极限，若不尽快完成六代机甲的研发只怕PPDC守不住这最后的防线啊。”</p><p>（先驱是环太平洋中的终极大BOSS，巨首的头领，某种意义上来说其实是先驱生的巨兽。巨兽就是巨大的怪兽kaiju兽，翻译貌似是开菊兽，环太电影中出现1-5级，5级就是最高难度。）</p><p>不二看着老师桌案上的演算纸稿出神，良久问道：“是因为六代机甲从性能，反应力，灵活度和武器威力都进行大幅升级导致能量供应跟不上么？”，不二伸手拿起一张演算了六代机甲活动动量的草纸想了想，突然说“呐，老师，我该不会因为看了最高机密而要进监狱吧？”</p><p>“诶？”前野教授一愣，这才反应过来不二说的是看了自己的演算手稿的事，笑着说“你这孩子又不正经了，几张没有结果的演算草稿罢了，何况你也是研究中心的人。”教授起身来到桌边指着不二拿起的纸说，“如果加上充足的能量供应设备六代机甲的重量会增加75%，而目前六代的重量已经超过了设计中要求达到的性能对应的重量，不保证能量供应设备六代无法发挥最佳性能，但是增加能量设备同样会改变目前的最优重体比，我这些天就是在算这个。”</p><p>“说起来六代的初模型也是根据三代危险流浪者加强的么？”</p><p>“没错，虽然三代都已经退休了，但是危险流浪者可以说是历代机甲中均衡性能最高的，所以四代和五代的研发初模型都是根据危险流浪者设计的。”</p><p>“如果我没记错的话四代暴风赤红在动力系统上做过升级，采用了更精巧的环形处理核心，但是很多人说暴风赤红在35年实战中动力转化效率其实并不如危险流浪者的核动力涡轮处理器，而另一部分人认为其实四代的动力系统表现不如三代是因为四代每一条肌带都增加了40个柴油发电机导致能量瞬时需求巨大无法供给而被击破。而五代的突袭者在动力系统上采用超级单体核心一举突破了能量转化效率的问题，如果还想在动力系统上升级限制我们的就不是技术而是物理学本身了。”不二指着前野教授桌子上危险流浪者的模型，“六代在体积上的提升很大，重量跟不上的话其实并不是灵活反而增加了不稳定因素，老师又何必拘于重体比一个方面呢，难道钢铁侠不帅么？”</p><p>前野教授看着危险流浪者胸口的涡轮处理器，这才突然发现自己依照着三代追求五代的轻巧灵活，本身就是把自己圈在一个狭小的框里没有出路。</p><p>伴随这前野教授走出自己给自己设下的迷宫，六代机甲终于得以问世，这让整个PPDC都为之兴奋。前野教授并没有独占这份荣誉，而是向委员会详细汇报了研发过程，包括跟不二的关键讨论，与之相关的所有工作人员都得到了嘉奖，不二也因此调入研究中心的核心研发部门，并且负责三款六代机其中一款的改造工作，就是指在初设计的基础上针对已经顺利成组的三组驾驶员做更贴合驾驶员操纵习惯的改造。</p><p>“你就是传说中那个用钢铁侠解决了六代机甲最后一个核心难题的天才的喵？”一个酒红色卷翘头发的大眼睛男孩子出现在不二负责修改的六代机小熊大五郎边上对不二发问。</p><p>“呐，算是吧。”不二看着眼前这个跟自己差不多大，眨巴着一双又圆又大眼睛的男孩子不由得想起来姐姐养的那只小奶猫撒娇的表情。</p><p>“哇哇哇，大石大石，快来这边，他就是那个钢铁侠天才少年诶，明明跟我们一样大的说，为什么我就搞不懂什么物理学第一定律和钢铁侠有什么关系。”菊丸冲远处看见这边连忙过来的另一个男孩子招呼着。</p><p>“英二，跟你说了多少次了不要给人家乱起外号！”大石过来就敲了下菊丸的脑袋，又跟不二道歉，“不好意思啊，英二他没有恶意的，我叫大石，是新的双人机甲驾驶员。”</p><p>“大！石！不许再敲我脑袋了！再说了是大家都说钢铁侠天才少年的，不是我起的外号！”菊丸愤愤说着，然后又咧着嘴角眨巴着眼睛转向不二，“我叫菊丸英二，你可以叫我英二，我也是新双人机甲驾驶员。”</p><p>“原来你们就是传说中第一组非血缘关系的六代机甲搭档，我是不二，负责你们的机甲的改造工作，这就是你们的六代机甲小熊大五郎。”</p><p>“哇哇哇，大石，不二他说我们的机甲诶，我要有自己的机甲了诶！”</p><p>那一刻不二看着面前两个跟他一样年纪的少年对着巨大机甲爆发出孩子般的兴致并不曾想到未来那一天自己心口血液涌动的感觉也是如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>不二这边针对大石菊丸的改造工作接近尾声，而前野教授为俄罗斯四胞胎兄弟的改造的六代机在实现四胞胎协动控制四条机械臂的设计上屡屡失败，不二回到研究中心就听到自己的老师又累病了的消息，以及训练中心两位王牌学员激烈对战一人受伤。</p><p>“呐，老师你怎么这么不让人省心，我不过去训练中心呆了两天跟驾驶员组合确保顺利操纵，回来你又倒下了。”嘴上嫌弃着老师工作起来就忘了一切，身体却很诚实的往医疗中心去给老师拿药。</p><p>医疗中心的乾是不二的老熟人了，其实主要是前野教授的老熟人，不二从跟前野教授开始，每每教授因为研究忘了休息忘了吃饭而出问题的时候，不二都得来找一趟乾。</p><p>正赶上乾在给手塚做检查，不二在边上等的有些无趣，随口搭了一句：“呐，你们训练营现在连单人机甲训练都是真刀真枪的实战训练啊？”</p><p>“这是训练营的事。”手塚平躺在病床上，眼神都没偏转一下，冷冰冰的答了一句。</p><p>不二气恼，看着手塚因为神经元连接超负荷而红肿的手臂，没忍住激他说：“训练营的ACE都会在训练中出现超负荷问题，那其他学员如何承受的了驾驶训练。”</p><p>“能不能承受得了训练是训练营的事，不过研究中心也应该好好改进一下神经元对接系统。”</p><p>不二无语，心中气恼这人才不是传说中正直而不世故，反而是不看我也知道我是研究中心的人的讨厌鬼。</p><p>待不二拿回药给老师服下，前野教授难得躺下闲着，又问起关于手塚的事。</p><p>“不二，你不是从训练中心回来的么，你清楚今天手塚是怎么回事么？”</p><p>“呐，老师，我在训练中心给小熊大五郎做最后核验，眼睛都不敢眨，还能去看在角落的训练营发生了什么么？”</p><p>“唉，刚小田助理说我才知道手塚受伤了，希望这孩子伤的不重。”</p><p>“老师知道手塚？”</p><p>“基地哪有人不知道他啊，这孩子可是基地有史以来条件最好的机甲驾驶员，强大的精神力和绝对的自控力，再加上这些年训练没有一点偷懒，若是早生几年，一定是PPDC最优秀的驾驶员，可惜现在六代机甲对匹配稳定度要求太苛刻了，手塚若是不能登上真正的机甲，真是太可惜了。”</p><p>手塚其实并非故意气不二，而是不二同他说话的时候他原本就很气。他的手臂因为神经元连接超负荷导致左臂大部分神经损伤，乾虽然说能保证修复95%但是肯定不可能达到他原本的最好状态，而且这种程度的伤痛有极大可能影响他以后的对接稳定匹配检测，恰好参与设计六代机的不二出现，对六代机对接系统颇有怨言的手塚无意间把火撒到了不二身上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【冢不二】绝对防御4-6-小馄饨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4.</p><p>“合气道的奥秘，是我们与宇宙的运作相调和，使自己与宇宙合一。”</p><p>不二虽然来过很多次训练中心，但这是第一次踏入训练营区域，龙崎教员正在跟学员们讲授合气道。不二粗略一扫，在场包括教员在内所有人不过会点三脚猫功夫。</p><p>合气道课程在训练营并非核心课程，仅仅是让驾驶学员们对格斗技巧有更多了解，就连龙崎教员自己也不过是粗浅学过而已。龙崎教员虽然在日本出生，但是在美国长大，合气道也是在进入PPDC训练以后学习的。</p><p>事实上不二是借由核查机甲状况来训练营的，本想先暗暗观察一番，却不想从自己出现开始就有不少眼睛一直死盯着自己。机甲驾驶学员的招募在各项身体素质要求上都有极高标准，能够满足这些标准筛选下来的不足百人，全部无视其他条件被纳入训练营参与训练，学员的其他方面可以说是参差不齐，在九成九都是男性的基地，有些思想下流的学员在看见不二这样身形单薄的男孩子也不免开始肖想。</p><p>这之中倒是不包括罗恩，罗恩只是出于好奇跟随众人目光打量着不二，听周围细碎的讨论才知道原来这个瘦弱美少年就是基地流传已久的六代机甲传说人物天才不二周助，不由得轻哼一声，不过是个书呆子罢了。</p><p>不二扫了一眼罗恩，他踏入训练营的第一步就看见了罗恩，那个在场地中央的金发美国学员，懒洋洋跟着龙崎教员做了几个动作并不上心，这是他在来之前利用职务之便查了系统上的驾驶员资料库。</p><p>正在龙崎教员展示下一个动作的时候，不二上前跟龙崎教员打招呼顺势说手肘的位置不对噢，龙崎教员还没说什么，罗恩就按捺不住冲上前来：“喂，科研组的小子，别瞎指点，打扰我们上课。”</p><p>    “呐，不知道罗恩学员愿不愿意指点一下我的合气道。”不二顺势提出要同罗恩过招。</p><p>    龙崎教员同不二妈妈相熟，早年在不二家看过不二小学时候拿合气道比赛冠军的照片，早就知道不二自小开始练习合气道，中学还是合气道社团的支柱，带领社团拿下全国合气道比赛总冠军，后来进入大学虽然没有继续参加社团，但是保持着练习，经常去道场同其他高手切磋。罗恩这个人一向狂妄自大，总觉得自己是经历了35年事件过来的老资历，有时候连他们这些教员都不放在眼里，龙崎教员虽然是后来才进入基地工作，但总归年纪稍长，罗恩几次三番目中无人的举动让龙崎教员很是头疼，见不二跟自己使眼色，便没做声任他们闹去。</p><p>    果不其然，罗恩惨败，虽然不过是些皮外伤，却让罗恩在训练营所有人面前丢尽了脸，训练营的王牌学员被研究中心瘦弱单薄的科研人员屡次放倒，一度成为了基地最大的笑料。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    5.</p><p>    不久后手塚终于被从医疗中心放出来可以回去训练了。</p><p>    不二后来又找理由去过几次训练营，几次都看见手塚默默独自一人在一旁做着基础训练。</p><p>    “你说手塚啊，不二不知道么，手塚回来以后做过几次神经元对接匹配检测，都是因为手塚左臂的伤痛，神经元对接导致参与对接的搭档也感受到剧烈疼痛而断出对接。”菊丸抓了一把薯片塞到嘴里，“听说手塚自己心里负担也不小，训练的时候经常下意识护住左臂。”</p><p>    菊丸的话吓了不二一跳，连忙找乾确认了一下才知道不是因为治疗出现的问题，只是手塚自身的创后应激反应，这才放下心来再次去找手塚。</p><p>    “呐，恭喜出院。”不二走到正坐在软垫上休息的手塚身边也一屁股坐下来。</p><p>    “嗯。”手塚平淡的应了一句，而后又像想起什么，轻轻补了一句，“谢谢。”</p><p>    不二听到后一愣，随即在心底自我怀疑，手塚这个谢谢是谢他的恭喜出院，还是谢自己揍了一顿罗恩，不过手塚应该不是会幸灾乐祸的人，而且他大概根本不知道自己是为他出气才找了罗恩的。</p><p>    “我以前也学过合气道。”</p><p>    看不二良久没出声，手塚破天荒又补了一句。</p><p>    “呐，以前？”</p><p>    “加入PPDC之前，中学的时候，在合气道社团。”</p><p>    “这样啊，话说手塚,你今天好像说话比平时多。”</p><p>    “有吗？我觉得跟你说话的时候，一直都是这样的。”</p><p>    不二回想起在医疗中心手塚躺在床上两句话气死自己还果然一直都说的挺多，和之前几次来看到一言不发一个人独自训练的手塚不太一样呢。</p><p>    “呐，既然如此手塚要跟我来几招么？”</p><p>    两个人只是简单的来回推拉，来去之间不二察觉到了手塚无意识护左臂的举动，偏几次三番攻他右手而刻意让出自己的右侧引他进攻，手塚不知不觉集中在过手拆招之中忘了左臂的伤，渐渐不在防守企图向不二攻去。</p><p>    手塚左手欲擒住不二右腰之际，不二侧身猛然握住手塚左手腕借手塚倾身之势带之，手塚猛然想起左臂有伤想撤回左手的时候人已经被不二带过一个身位之远。这下手塚恍然，原来是为了这个。</p><p>    “不二，谢谢你”手塚面色温柔竟然难得的带出一个浅浅微笑。</p><p>    这反倒让不二懵住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    6.</p><p>    近日一直不断出现的不明信号突然加快了频率，不知道这是不是意味灾难的信号让整个基地弥漫着不安。</p><p>    目前六代机虽然研发完成，但是符合六代机驾驶操纵要求的驾驶员组合仍仅有三组，也就是说就算有大量六代机甲除了这三架已有主人的以外，剩下的也不过是一堆废铁。</p><p>    前野教授将针对手塚驾驶机甲的改造工作交给了不二处理，这让不二迷惑不解。</p><p>    “诶？手塚已经找到了搭档么，怎么没有手塚搭档的数据信息？”</p><p>    “上面说先按照手塚的驾驶习惯进行调整，搭档近期会尽快安排的。”</p><p>    由于不明信号突然高频出现，PPDC开始频繁让训练中心的学员进行对接匹配稳定度检测，尤其是手塚，短时间内反复的对接失败让手塚神经十分疲劳。</p><p>    而不二那边针对手塚做出的修改已经完成，第四架半成品六代机甲，百腕巨人，不二起的名字，到不是说这个六代机真的有一百个手臂，而是两个机械臂上有一百种装置，从弹射脉冲绳索到粒子炮应有尽有，可攻可守可以说是一个全能型机甲，非常适合手塚这样的王牌级驾驶员。</p><p>    不二去找手塚分享这个好消息的时候手塚并不在宿舍，路过的其他学员说大概是在神经元对接实验室，最近有很多学员等待对接检测。不二想起前野教授说的近期会尽快为手塚找到驾驶搭档顿时感觉不对，立马想对接实验室跑去。</p><p>    果然，手塚在对接实验台上就没下来，不二进去的时候正看到新的学员正在穿戴检测装置，而边上正面色惨败整理衣服的大概是刚刚失败下来的另一个学员。不二径直走向数据台，扫了一眼已经两位数的编号，抬眼便是额角已经渗出大颗汗珠的手塚，当下就拦住了下一个准备穿戴实验装备的学员。</p><p>    “我是研究中心的不二周助，是手塚国光的机甲负责人，我认为手塚学员目前的身体数据已经不能继续做对接实验，而且手塚学员马上要进行跟六代机操作系统的吻合测验，需要足够的身体条件，我需要他马上停止对接实验。”</p><p>    不二强硬的站在一群基地领导以及PPDC高层面前。</p><p>    “不二，你应该知道手塚在训练营是什么级别的学员，不仅是基地，整个PPDC都对手塚寄以厚望。”基地领导口气十分严厉，“何况现在检测到不明信号的频率突然变高，你们整个研究中心到现在还没有搞清楚这到底是不是巨兽和先驱的信号，PPDC作为全球人类的最后防线必须不惜一切代价。”</p><p>    “正是因为手塚是历代机甲驾驶员中数据最好的，才更应该理性的选择学员来做对接实验，这样跟无头苍蝇一样每一个都试一遍先完蛋的不是先驱，而会是手塚。”</p><p>“不二，不要胡闹。”手塚出声呵斥不二的声音略有不稳，像是害怕高层会迁怒不二似的，又立马对基地领导说，“报告队长，我可以继续下一个对接检测实验。”</p><p>不二不知道他忙于百腕巨人改建的这几天手塚多少次站在这个实验台上一次次承受这对接失败的巨大负担，他看着手塚微微有些抖手指尖，顿时一口气堵在心口，冷了平日总是笑模样的脸，一手解了白大褂，一手拿起实验台上的对接装置往身上佩戴：“学员也差不多都试完一遍了吧，要不要整个基地的人都来匹配一遍。”</p><p>“不二！”</p><p>手塚也看不二不理智的样子也气上来了，正准备发火，却被突然想起的AI女声惊住了。</p><p>“浮动神经元对接成功，目前状态稳定，吻合度89%。”</p><p>一时间整个对接检测实验室都静了一下。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我是研究中心的不二周助，是手塚国光的人（别信）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【冢不二】绝对防御7-9-小馄饨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7.</p><p>终于从训练中抽了空的菊丸吵闹着跑了进来：“呀不二你居然在宿舍偷吃！”</p><p>不二正抱着一盆黄焖牛肉窝在自己的新宿舍吃的痛快。</p><p>“天地良心啊，这可是管理姐姐强迫我吃的，说真的英二，要是可以不吃让我出去跑圈我都愿意。”不二恶狠狠叉起一块牛肉塞嘴里。</p><p>不二和手塚对接成功的消息无疑震惊了整个PPDC，简直可以称得上小说般的大场面，当着基地领导和PPDC领导的面在整个实验室毫无准备的情况下直接进行对接检测。记录数据的研究员甚至没敢出声提醒这两个人都是情绪不佳状态下的连接。一般为了保证两个学员的神经元能够顺利对接往往需要两个人都尽可能以最低频的情绪状态检测，避免情绪波动给对方造成过大负荷。手塚和不二两个人都算是在气头上，看到仪器屏幕上显示的手塚情绪警告，科研人员正准备上前阻止不二的冒然举动，却被AI提示声音止住了手脚，在整个实验大厅空气都静止了的情况下，科研人员看着接入系统的不二的情绪监测屏上的红通通警示，心情复杂。</p><p>一个是ACE驾驶员人选，另一个是六代机甲研发团队核心成员，这样的两个人要一起上六代机是一种什么样的场面。更令基地惊讶的是不二的身体数据竟然出奇的好，仅有一项不合格，体重。不二体重比机甲驾驶要求体重标准轻了整整五公斤，本来想辩解一下是因为自己个子不高的缘故但是转念一想自己说自己个子不高好像更丢脸，便含恨在宿舍啃肉增重。</p><p>面对有些挑食的不二，管理姐姐居然耐着性子根据他的口味给他调整饮食方案。在获知手塚从训练营毕业即将开始以一名正式机甲驾驶员身份训练的消息时，曾经一起在训练营的俄罗斯四胞胎向手塚发来贺电，并提醒手塚开始针对训练以后他们将有一套专业管理团队进行饮食起居全覆盖管理，而且管理团队风格狠硬从不讨价还价，俄罗斯兄弟曾经不满团队提供的意式香肠而被安排了三个月的香肠食谱。手塚看着不二对管理姐姐毫不吝啬地散发着沐春风般微笑，不禁感慨：</p><p>长得好真是一种优势啊。</p><p>让手塚有了新认知的并不仅仅是不二的美貌。原本以为不二是一个像他给人的那一面一样，随和，甚至有点散漫，不拘于任何框架，手塚一度担心从一个随时随地可以天马行空思维爆炸的研究人员到需要严格遵守每天的训练计划的机甲驾驶员，不二会不会有严重的不适应。</p><p>手塚真的想不到，不二居然是一个每天早起锻炼的人。</p><p>果然轻易从外表判断一个人是不对的。</p><p>不二仅仅是做事总是看起来手到擒来游刃有余，这些表面上的轻松都有背后百分百的付出和努力。基地都在说他是天才，不仅仅是因为与前野教授研发六代机甲的事情，更多都是看到了在研究中心人人都忙的死去活来的状态下，不二周助依旧保持着风度翩翩面带笑颜，而手中的工作却丝毫不落，好像看起来这些难死人的工作在他手上都变得有条有理。大家只看到了不二温柔的微笑，却没注意到那些日日夜夜不二办公室亮着不曾灭过的灯光。他真的是天才，那些讨论会上让人惊叹的切入点，但他远不仅仅是天才。</p><p>双人驾驶训练内容很繁琐，除了基础的驾驶训练和格斗训练意外，还有搭档感情培养训练，搭档默契训练等等。不二觉得这大概是基地故意整他，从科研中心的宿舍搬到训练中心的宿舍就罢了，这是搬宿舍么，这是让他不二周助直接往手塚床上搬啊。</p><p>没错，不二的新宿舍，也是手塚的新宿舍，他本来以为只有自己住，毕竟这看起来是一个普通的独居公寓，没想到自己享受舒适的一个时光不过两天，才跟管理姐姐说完自己不喜欢吃的东西，手塚也拎着行李进来了。</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>“从今天起我们要一起住。”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>“不二，是基地安排的。”</p><p>“你原来的宿舍呢？”</p><p>“那是训练营的宿舍，我现在已经不是训练营的学员了。”</p><p>“训练中心是缺房间？”</p><p>“所有的搭档都是住一起的。”</p><p>“俄罗斯四胞胎，也睡双人床？”不二看看房间孤零零一张大床强调着四这个字。</p><p>“他们房间是一张大通铺。”</p><p>于是不二手塚开启了真正意义上的同吃同住生活，睡一张床那种。</p><p>起初不二还很别扭，觉得不好意思，然而在连续几天不知道是因为训练太累还是因为不二的蜜汁睡相，每天不二都是死熊一样长手长脚全扒在手塚身上睡醒来的，于是不二就开启了当作什么都没发生模式。</p><p>训练期间长时间持续的神经元对接以保证不二跟手塚能够真正意义上做到合二为一，不知不觉不二觉得即使没有对接的时候自己好像也能感受到手塚的状态，比如看《蜡笔小新》的时候不二眼睛都没离开屏幕就感受到了手塚好像皱了下眉头，手就比脑子先做出反应关小了动画片的声音。</p><p>两个人生活习惯上也开始不断重合，以前跟蜡笔小新一样不吃青椒的不二，大概是因为在手塚眼里青椒也并非十恶不赦，不二也不再挑青椒出去，而以前并不嗜辣的手塚却突然开始喜欢往饭里多加两勺辣椒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    8.</p><p>前野教授在训练中心宿舍找到已经安好家的不二时，不二换了一个姿势，换了一个盆，里面是一大份烤小羊排，面前还是没看完的《蜡笔小新》。</p><p>“不是说要成为机甲驾驶员了么，怎么你们机甲驾驶员就是靠看动画片训练的么？”前野教授放下一袋不二没从研究中心带走的杂物，揉了揉爱徒的脑袋。</p><p>“呐，老师，我也快三十了别再揉我脑袋了，别人看见要笑我的。”不二举了举手里的盆问，“老师要不要尝尝？”</p><p>    “不了，我吃不下。你这臭小子走的倒刚好，最近上面要求我们尽快弄清楚这些不明信号源是什么，忙了好几天都没什么头绪。”前野教授拿出一份不明信号监测记录留给不二，“你闲的时候随便看看，有什么想法来找我。”</p><p>    “呐，原来老师是来寻求场外援助的，我还以为老师是因为关心学生才来的呢，不过想想也是，真的是关心学生应该前几天就来看我了呀。”</p><p>    “我看领导是疯了才让你小子当驾驶员，指望你用嘴开机甲吧。”前野教授心里清楚不二的小把戏，说些不着四六的话以为能绕开老师，“你也别堵我，我就是想问问你想清楚了么，我从你研究生开始带你到现在也五六年，你这个孩子不做学术太可惜了。”</p><p>    不二被调派至训练中心以六代机甲驾驶员身份即刻加入训练的消息传到研究中心的时候，前野第一次感受到了什么叫无味杂陈。他是感到骄傲的，他的不二就是最优秀的不论做什么都会成功；他也是担忧的，不二本可以一直在研究中心以后成为总工程师安安心心做科研，而成为机甲驾驶员则意味着未来的某一天不二要站在足以摧毁这颗星球的力量前。</p><p>    “老师不也说过，手塚这样的孩子，不能登上真正的机甲太可惜了么？”</p><p>    “这能一样么，手塚那孩子从他选择进入训练营就是做好了准备的，你呢，你做好准备了，你知道你会面对什么么？”</p><p>    “大概是哥斯拉那样的丑陋却拥有智慧与力量的怪兽？”不二看着老师担忧的样子，“老师呢，老师有想过登上自己亲手研发的机甲么？在调令下达前基地反复跟我确认过四次，如果我没想好是可以继续回研究中心甚至调离莫玉兰去其他基地的。”不二笑着说，“老师不用这么担心，我不是被迫的。”</p><p>    “我清楚你这孩子什么性子，不管你是真的想登上自己研发的机甲还是觉得因为自己可能会断送手塚的前程，只要你清楚是你自己想做的就可以了。”</p><p>    “呐，老师还是这么温柔。”</p><p>    不二没有告诉老师，在对他的数据分析出来之后，调令下达之前，基地明确向他传达过他可以好好考虑几天，如果真的觉得自己无法胜任机甲驾驶员可以拒绝这份调令，并且告诉他手塚与他对接成功是基地没有预料过的事情，原本的计划是如果真的所有学员都测试失败的话，可能会考虑让手塚转为教员工作。这些话某种意义上其实是在威胁不二，就差明明白白的说你不二周助拒绝基地调派的话你自己倒是被前野总工护着，可还会牵连手塚变成一颗弃子。</p><p>    手塚若是不能登上真正的机甲，真是太可惜了。</p><p>    没由来的不二想起了这句话，还有手塚在训练营一个人默默做基础训练的身影，菊丸和大石第一次见到属于自己的机甲时候的雀跃，不二忽然觉得也想试试站在他亲手改造的百腕巨人的操纵间是什么感受。他知道自己这个决定并不那么纯粹，确实有几分因为考虑手塚的情况，但这也确确实实是他想做的。</p><p>    这段时间像喂猪崽一样终于把不二喂胖了，不二站在百腕巨人的操纵室总想摸摸自己的小肚子是不是真的好像有点点要鼓起来的趋势，另一边远处在小熊大五郎操纵室的菊丸看着巨大的百腕巨人茫然摸摸自己的肚子的样子差点笑死过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    9.</p><p>    研究中心的工作人员们几乎尝试了所有编码模式想要解开这不明信号表达的意思，然而都没有得到一个有关联性的结果。不少人开玩笑说没结果其实才是好结果，说不定这并不是什么的外星警告。所有人心里清楚，虽然嘴上这么排解这紧张的气氛，可态度上依旧不敢有一点疏忽。</p><p>    “呐，手塚，你喜欢什么颜色？”</p><p>    被突然提问的手塚侧过头看着不二全神贯注盯着屏幕的蓝色眼眸，脱口道：“蓝色。”</p><p>    “唔，星空蓝喜欢么？”</p><p>    “天蓝呢？”手塚起身，“在做什么？”</p><p>    “想给百腕巨人左机械臂上加一个加密型多瓣叶电磁炮，星空蓝比较有质感吧，百腕巨人是银白色护甲带一个天蓝色手环看起来好幼稚呀。”</p><p>    “左机械臂？你不是在做右半侧改造么。”</p><p>    “呐，是以右半侧为主的改造好吧，有一些你那边的也想做一点微调，我感觉我们之前训练时候，因为我们两个重量上的差别的导致部分组合动作操纵时重心有些偏离，我把右脚磁力流变学阻尼器调小了15%来平衡我跟你身高差导致操纵动量上的差距。”</p><p>    “嗯。”</p><p>    “呐，手塚，别以为我没听到你在心里吐槽这跟我加了个电磁炮有什么关系，你也为我考虑考虑啊，我可是才训练一个星期的新人驾驶员，跟你们老司机比起来还差很远，所以你就多负担一些装置吧。”</p><p>    手塚不禁怀疑神经元对接的后遗症是不是有点太严重了。</p><p>    百腕巨人终于在不二的反复调整下完成了最后修改，手塚在改造结束后再次进入操纵室才真正体验到了完成态六代机甲的真正力量。以前的单人机甲光是体积和重量就差的远了，且装置有限对应的操作也更为简化。而百腕巨人在不二手下初改的时候就设计百种战斗装置以实现兼具火力武器与近战能力，这直接要求驾驶者能力上强大到足以在各种情况下熟练操纵。</p><p>    不二本想一直作为最受期待的王牌选手，应对一个操纵复杂的机甲是没有任何问题的，当时还顺便心疼手塚未来的搭档要碰上史上最复杂机甲，现在看来命运真是无常。</p><p>    事实上对于手塚来说苦手的其实不是要操纵上百种装置，百腕巨人所有装备他可以倒背如流，只是相对应每个装备复杂又细微不同的触发动作让他窒息，有些动作总感觉毫无意义又令人羞耻，这真的不是不二的恶趣味么？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>一个小剧场：</p><p>菊丸：为什么不二你给自己的机甲叫百腕巨人这样的名字，而我的机甲只能叫小熊大五郎，一个是巨人，一个是熊，而且还是小熊？</p><p>不二：如果英二喜欢的话，叫大熊也不是不可以，大熊小五郎也挺好听的呢。 </p><p> </p><p>又一个小剧场：</p><p>不二：老师不是说手塚那样的孩子不能登上真正的机甲太可惜了么？</p><p>教授：人生无常他也要学会接受命运的安排嘛。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【冢不二】绝对防御10-12-小馄饨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10．</p><p>随着手塚不二两人的一阶段训练即将结束，基地安排了一次六代机甲的汇报演习，以确认六代的威力及驾驶员的配合情况。</p><p>“呐，高层现在想起来我还不适应机甲驾驶员的新身份了，当时拿手塚逼我答应接受这个身份的时候怎么没体谅我适不适应。”不二看着收到的关于汇报演习的文件中提到考虑不二还在适应驾驶员身份故而不对百腕巨人演习项目做硬性规定的内容忍不住跟手塚吐槽。</p><p>“拿我逼你？”</p><p>“啊，这是夸张的说法。”不二马上转移话题，“不过话说回来，这套演习流程我们做下来没什么问题吧？”</p><p>“嗯，都是你已经掌握了的内容。”</p><p>“呐，既然不做规定的话，我们是不是可以尝试一点好玩的？”</p><p>目前基地内就剩下百腕巨人和小熊大五郎两架六代机甲了，另外两架分别安排至悉尼和香港基地以保证整个环太平洋防线实力均衡，也就是说这次汇报演习本质上就是想看看手塚和不二的进度。</p><p>当小熊大五郎和百腕巨人对立站在太平洋西部海域，不二感觉自己好像回到了小时候看的机动战士高达的漫画书里，自己变成了高达漫画的主人公，驾驶帅气的机甲。</p><p>不同与百腕巨人拥有上百种战斗装置，小熊大五郎是作为高机动性机甲设计的，在所有六代机甲中重量最轻，速度最快的机甲。开场百腕巨人三发电磁炮均被小熊大五郎用灵活的Z字跑动躲避，电光火石间已经到了百腕巨人面前。</p><p>“呐，手塚，看你的了。”</p><p>不二话音刚落，手塚就推出左掌顺势发射出电荷态粒子磁力网，将小熊大五郎包裹住。因为电磁脉冲网状缠绕的缘故小熊大五郎出现短暂的操纵失灵，马上大石就示意菊丸一起下潜，小熊大五郎潜入海底借由海水阻力脱去磁力网，迅速潜到百腕巨人脚下，一把拽住百腕巨人脚步欲将其放到。</p><p>百腕巨人身形被迫歪斜，不二见状干脆右膝跪地，瞄准水下小熊大五郎的方向直接放出腕刃。百腕巨人的腕刃几乎是擦着小熊大五郎的肩头过去的，大石菊丸不做留恋立马撤力避开，这一避恰好让百腕巨人抓准机会冲着刚出水的小熊大五郎就是一记回旋踢。</p><p>“我调整磁力流变学阻尼器的时候可没想到挨这第一脚的会是英二。”不二看小熊大五郎被踢出去好远笑着跟手塚开玩笑。</p><p>“小心火力武器。”手塚冷静的回应。</p><p>“呐呐，手塚真是严肃。”不二操作右臂摆出防御姿态开启能量反应盾以抵挡小熊大五郎在飞出去之际向他们发射的等离子炮。</p><p>挡下一击不二刚收手手塚立马接上，瞄准小熊大五郎落点发射加密型多瓣叶电磁炮，星空蓝的腕带展开悬浮在百腕巨人左臂周围，反应板相互感应电磁能量爆发出蓝色冲击光波直击向小熊大五郎。小熊大五郎在设计上最大化机动性，所有关节连接处使用多面胴体材料使机甲动作更为迅捷，落地立马翻滚躲避了手塚发射的电磁炮。</p><p>这场演习战斗就一直持续在小熊大五郎被百腕巨人的绝对防御挡得近不了身，而百腕巨人也没办法捕捉到极具灵活的小熊大五郎，缠斗许久最终到对战演习结束也不过添了几道划痕。</p><p>“不二真是太过分了，给自己的机甲装了那么多小装置害得我一直不得不躲来躲去。”菊丸下了机甲就来闹不二，控诉不二偏心给自己改造的百腕巨人那么厉害。</p><p>“呐，英二这么说我可要伤心了，当时为了让小熊大五郎能跟上英二的动作我可是废了不少脑力的。”</p><p>“哈，还好本大爷灵活，要是全靠大石的反应神经我们早就被百腕巨人那一炮打飞了。”</p><p>“是是是，英二是最灵活的机甲驾驶员。”</p><p>“不二晚上有事么，要不要来跟我和大石去基地的酒吧玩？”</p><p>“呐，还真有事。”</p><p>演习前手塚就说结束了以后让不二去训练营找他，不二当时还不知道要干嘛，等到了训练营发现手塚不知道从哪找了两身合气道的训练服。</p><p>“怎么，手塚想尝尝被我放倒的滋味？”</p><p>“一直想跟你好好过两招。”</p><p>“呐，不瞒你说，我可是合气道全国大赛的冠军，一会被我打倒了可不许耍赖。”</p><p>两个人换好衣服站在训练场上，手塚和不二面对面站着，一起理平衣角，然后向对面行礼，摆好进攻的姿势。手塚打量着不二移动的脚步估算他起手的时机和方向，却不想不二突然丢下一句：“我有重要的事要跟老师说，下次再跟你过招。”便匆匆往研究中心跑去。</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>拿到前野教授给的关于信号记录文件的时候不二就觉得信号出现的地点集合图看起来很熟悉，但一直没想起来究竟哪里熟悉。前野教授给不二的文件是信号密集出现前和密集出现后的记录是混杂在一起的，当时不二突然之间也寻不到头绪。直到刚刚跟手塚站在训练场上的时候，不二看着手塚行过礼后摆出合气道的准备姿势，那种熟悉感再次涌上心头。</p><p>“就是这样，从信号出现频率变高开始所有的信号出现点位在地图上恰好绘制了合气道的准备姿态。”</p><p>不二气喘吁吁一路跑到研究中心跟前野教授说了自己的想法，听闻不二的意思前野教授马上调出不明信号记录，除去信号频率不规则的前期记录和部分已经排除跟不明信号无关的记录，密密麻麻的红点在地图上连起来果然如不二所说，像一个在练习合气道的人型。</p><p>此时不二更确定了自己的想法，前野教授给他的文件里没有后续信号记录，他只是看了前一半信号出现点位的形状勉强猜的，现在补全这几天的不明信号记录，便显而易见是合气道人形图。与此同时，人形图案最后一个点，合气道小人指尖上的红点亮了，而这个点，正是莫玉兰基地在地图上的位置。</p><p>轰——</p><p>基地突然发出一整轰隆隆剧烈响声，随即开始摇摇晃晃，不二连忙护着前野教授往疏散区域撤离。刚出研究中心的大门，便看见原本训练中心的位置裂开了一道巨大缝隙，一只四级巨兽正从裂缝中探出脑袋。</p><p>警报声响彻整个地基，广播不断传达着所有机甲驾驶人员立即登甲，其余人员迅速组织安全撤离。不二这才想起来手塚还在训练中心，赶紧将老师托付给负责疏散的特工，向训练中心赶去。</p><p>刚跑了两步，就被什么从背后拎起来，原来是大石菊丸驾驶着刚完成维护的小熊大五郎即刻准备加入战斗，恰好看见不二就准备带他一程。待不二到训练中心区域，四级巨兽尾立鼠已经钻出裂缝穿越点，不二立即赶往百腕巨人的停放点，好在手塚已经第一时间登上机甲等不二归来。</p><p>眼见四级巨兽尾立鼠迅速的在基地游走躲避火力武器同时造成破坏，大石菊丸驾驶小熊大五郎迅速跟上，行动最敏捷的巨兽对战机动性最强六代机甲，按理说以六代机甲的威力足以碾压四级巨兽，不过尾立鼠作为巨兽中唯一能够飞行的巨兽对战小熊大五郎有绝对优势。尾立鼠迅速沿训练中心北侧墙体攀爬后跃，腾空而起前肢的肉翅挥动带它滑翔直小熊大五郎背后用后抓紧紧嵌住了小熊大五郎的双臂。</p><p>“手塚，别让他张嘴。”</p><p>随着不二话音落下手塚抬手一记电荷态粒子磁力网直击尾立鼠嘴部，牢牢封住了这只四级巨兽会喷射高腐蚀酸液的嘴。不二也没停着，配合手塚快速逼近，右腕腕刃出鞘，带着一千摄氏度的高温斜切下去劈开了尾立鼠的次级大脑。腕刃的高温迅速烧焦了巨兽受伤的切口避免巨兽毒血四溅。</p><p>被尾立鼠牵制的小熊大五郎得空脱出尾立鼠的控制，反手压住尾立鼠的主脑，启动液氮制冷系统将尾立鼠主脑冰冻化立即予以极限电磁脉冲重拳将尾立鼠主脑彻底击碎。</p><p>然而这离可以高兴的时候还远着呢，刚解决到这只四级巨兽，另一只巨兽也从穿越点爬了出来。</p><p>“不二，这只巨兽还没有记录，小心点。”</p><p>手塚率先攻击，左臂星空蓝环迅速展开发射加密型多瓣叶电磁炮，这一炮是实打实打在了刚爬出来的巨兽身上，只是这一炮似乎毫无威力，就像打在了反应装甲上，对巨兽并没有造成任何威胁。手塚还欲再发射一炮，就见那只巨兽全身闪过蓝色的电磁波光芒，汇聚直脑袋上的犄角处反而向他们发射出蓝色光波。不二马上开起反应能量护盾掩护小熊大五郎撤退。随后小熊大五郎从侧翼突进，百腕巨人提供火力支持，然而几波攻击都落空了。</p><p>“不对劲，这个巨兽像是针对我们一样，我们的攻击对他都无效了。”不二边协同手塚避开巨兽的再次攻击边说。“这只巨兽的体形和攻击力已经远远超过五级巨兽了。”</p><p>“啊，制造这只巨兽的先驱应该一直就隐藏在基地。”手塚终于找到空隙再次发射加密型多瓣叶电磁炮，还是无效攻击，“六代机甲研发不过是这一年的事情，先驱能在短短一年之内将六代机甲的信息弄的这么清楚，很有可能从一开始就潜伏在科研中心，只有科研中心才有最全的六代机甲数据。”</p><p>手塚这么一说倒是让不二想到了基地被袭击前一刻他还在跟前野教授说不明信号的事，这下他终于连起来了：“不，不是科研中心的人，是罗恩。”</p><p>罗恩一直就在训练中心，而百腕巨人和小熊大五郎平时停放的位置也在训练营停放单人机甲的区域，而罗恩作为和手塚不相上下的潜力学员，一直关心六代机甲的事也并不奇怪，且因为是训练营学员，罗恩几乎参与了每一次六代机甲战斗训练观摩。以及，信号频率发生变化正是在不二去过训练营用合气道将罗恩放倒之后。</p><p>现在当务之急就是找到罗恩，如果罗恩就是先驱，或者是被先驱感染，无论如何不能继续让他留在地球，2035年的悲剧不能再次上演。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>就在不二联系指挥中心下令让全体单人机甲都去寻找罗恩的时候，罗恩开着他的毁灭者出现在了战场。</p><p>“你就是先驱。”百腕巨人对罗恩说，这句话并不是疑问，而是一个简单的陈述句。</p><p>“你们人类，最大的弱点，就是相互憎恶。”毁灭者的出现让巨兽暂时安静了下来，他安抚着巨兽，“这个人类刚开始还抗拒我，不过在他一次一次被留在这个训练营开始，他就为我敞开了怀抱。”</p><p>2035年那场袭击发生的时候，罗恩就在东京战场。那时他还是刚加入PPDC的机甲驾驶学员，被分配在东京基地训练，日复一日枯燥繁复的训练突然就被三只巨兽的出现打破，还没有真正适应的他也不得不同伙伴一起登上小型单人机甲前往战场，为正在赶来的危险流浪者升级版和五代机甲军刀雅典娜争取时间。</p><p>当他们真正对战巨兽的时候才体会到科技的差距是多么让人沮丧，数十架单人机甲的炮火无法对四级巨兽造成任何实质伤害，短短几回交锋就被四级巨兽棱背龟头部脉冲发生器击中导致机甲彻底瘫痪。</p><p>显然巨兽十分清楚机甲的核心就是操纵间的驾驶员，在棱背龟企图破坏毁灭者的操纵间时罗恩已经按下弹出按钮从毁灭者中脱身。这并不意味这他就安全了，随着安全舱弹出棱背龟也马上丢下手里的毁灭者转向安全舱弹出的方向，罗恩连忙爬出安全舱，就在棱背龟也追击而来之际，抵达战场的军刀雅典娜从天而降，手持离子双刃剑一击刺穿棱背龟的大脑。破碎的巨兽血肉飞溅，罗恩躲避不及，被巨兽的蓝色毒血溅了一身，身上的皮肉瞬间被腐蚀，剧烈的疼痛让罗恩昏迷在地。罗恩再次醒来的时候已经在莫玉兰基地的医疗中心了，身上完好无损，并没有受伤的痕迹。</p><p>“罗恩学员可真是福大命大，东京袭击之后在清理战场中发现你倒在安全舱边上，幸亏被安全舱掩护没被混战中的怪兽毒血沾到，不然我们当时发现的也是你的尸体了。”</p><p>罗恩恍惚间还记得自己晕倒前的情况，那腐骨蚀髓的痛楚似乎还停留在他脑中，然而身上完好无损的情况仿佛又再说医疗人员说的才是真实的情况。然而也正是从这天起，罗恩身上开始了变化。</p><p>起初罗恩总是睡不好，每晚都还会梦见军刀雅典娜的长刃贯穿巨兽的场景，不过不一样的是，他不再是那个躲在安全舱边的驾驶学员，在这个梦境中，他总是以巨兽棱背龟的视角，一遍一遍感受被离子双刃剑击穿大脑的场景。罗恩去过几次医疗中心，但是检查结果并无异常，医疗人员说大概是罗恩第一次上战场的剧烈不适，缓一段时日就好了。而这也直接影响了罗恩的训练状态，精神萎靡不振的罗恩一次次在选拔测试中被留下，身边的面孔换了一波又一波，他还被留在训练营。</p><p>“都是他们的错。”</p><p>罗恩的大脑中突然出现了一个声音。</p><p>“他们根本不在乎你，只想让你变成他们的武器。”</p><p>“你以为军刀雅典娜在保护你么？”</p><p>“军刀雅典娜完全可以开启爆裂箔包裹整个剑刃来防止巨兽毒血飞溅。”</p><p>“可他并没有，因为他不在乎躲在安全舱边上可怜弱小的你。”</p><p>“你被噩梦缠身他们有过一点关心么？没有，他们只会说这是你自己的问题。”</p><p>“或许现在他们还希望你能成为他们的武器，可再过几年，更多年轻优秀的驾驶学员比起精神脆弱的你，他们会怎么选择呢？”</p><p>罗恩被先驱的暗示影响，他开始变得躁动，易怒，善妒，对基地暗藏不满，其他学员从训练营毕业更一次次刺激着他让他觉得基地在抛弃他。他不断的吸收更多的知识，加强自己的训练，想要变得更强终有一日可以回报基地对他不公平的裁决，先驱也借此收集大量基地的情报，就这样罗恩渐渐失去了自己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【冢不二】绝对防御13-14 END-小馄饨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>“呐，手塚，现在最紧要的是关闭穿越点，这只巨兽已经够我们忙的了，再来一只就真的守不住了。”</p><p>“啊，但是穿越点只能从对面关闭，我们是过不去的。”</p><p>“我们不能过去但是他们能，想办法把那只尾立鼠丢过去，先把穿越点关上。”</p><p>手塚不二讨论策略之际，毁灭者在先驱的操纵下猛然进化，先驱自身类似几丁质的骨骼成分连接硅化物和氨基化合物迅速生长成与六代机甲相当的大小，此时毁灭者内的罗恩已经完全被吞噬，而毁灭者也成为了先驱自身的一部分。</p><p>面对眼前巨大的怪物手塚立即行动起来，并对不二说：“联系指挥中心，我们和小熊大五郎牵制先驱，让其他人想办法将能量炸弹固定在死去的尾立鼠身上，先关闭穿越点。”</p><p>由于不二此前将大部分操作装置启动都设置在了手塚身上，真的到了战场上激烈的战斗使得手塚体力迅速消耗，不二看着额角已经渗出汗珠的手塚心中不免有点内疚。</p><p>“不二，不要多想，这是我们的分工。”手塚大概感应到了不二的心情，出声安抚到。</p><p>不二立马get到手塚的潜台词，目前的状态需要手塚全心投入机甲操纵以抵抗先驱的攻击，正因为不二的设计上的偏重让他自己有了空隙可以思考对策，手塚称之为“分工”。</p><p>“英二，先驱这边我们来抵挡，你去牵制那只六级巨兽，其余所有机甲全部投入英二那边战场，我需要你们在不引起那只巨兽注意的情况下把穿越点边上那只死了的尾立鼠偷出来。”</p><p>“老师，我需要科研小组马上制定一份能实现对穿越点另一侧引爆的方案，制定好后直接发到所有驾驶员通讯器中。”</p><p>“英二，那只六级巨兽是在守护穿越点，一定不能让他注意到我们的企图，否则他绝对不会给我们机会炸毁穿越点。”</p><p>不二一边协同手塚作战一边迅速在通讯器中传达作战部署。</p><p>果然是手塚呢，不二心中忍不住夸赞。面对可以说是实力碾压我方的先驱，手塚也能完全挡下所有攻击并予以反击。先驱的四条手臂不断像百腕巨人挥击，近距离的近身缠斗让百腕巨人几乎停下了大部分火力武器的使用，手塚启动左手的特斯拉重拳，每次挥击同时发出极限电磁脉冲的特斯拉单元，对先驱额外造成415千伏的电击。</p><p>“不二，方案爆破方案已经传达下去了，巨兽本身大量的氨基化合物足够作为反应物，可以让他们在跟六级巨兽缠斗中趁机对地上的尾立鼠进行改造，不过你们需要吸引住先驱的注意力，一旦先驱发现了，那只六级巨兽也会马上意识到我们的意图，他们之间是共通的。”前野教授迅速对不二的部署做出反应。</p><p>而另一边小熊大五郎启动四肢加速器后行动速度大幅度提升，尽管小熊大五郎不断发射的离子炮对六级巨兽没有造成伤害，持续的干扰还是让六级巨兽把注意力放在了小熊大五郎身上。这种情况下其他小型单人机甲迅速行动，一部分协同小熊大五郎的干扰作战让六级巨兽无暇判断他们的战术，另外一只三人小队迅速针对地上死去的尾立鼠开始搭建爆破装置。</p><p>在收到前野教授的信息后，百腕巨人在与先驱交手的过程中尽可能不着痕迹的缓慢转移，将先驱的面向从侧对着隔壁战场调整为背向。可战斗并不是任何人能保证百分百控制的，即便是手塚不二，当对面敌人想要回头，也总有无法阻止的时候。</p><p>“呐，手塚，果然这家伙是不会让我们轻松下班的。”</p><p>眼见另一边几乎已经进入战术的最后阶段，先驱却像是感到什么不安般，在与百腕巨人的交战中分神留意了一下那边的动静。不二看到先驱巨大的翅膀挥动产生能量波冲击小熊大五郎的方向，苦笑着说。</p><p>“菊丸，尾立鼠被引爆的话，爆炸能量基地是撑不住的。”手塚眼看先驱第二波攻击即将向尾立鼠发出，顾不上回应不二的吐槽，立即通过通讯器知会菊丸。</p><p>小熊大五郎马上开启反应能量盾抵挡，同时又听到不二的声音传来：“毁了尾立鼠的爆炸装置吧，否则先驱会一直攻击你们的。”</p><p>“可是不二，毁了爆炸装置我们还怎么关闭穿越点啊，我看那边好像又有东西要爬过来了啊，好可怕的喵。”</p><p>“呐，还需要英二再坚持一下下就好，我们准备启动PLAN B了。”不二说着侧头看向手塚。</p><p>“嗯。”手塚收到不二的讯息立即行动起来。</p><p>百腕巨人瞬间开启多种火力武器，先驱不同于巨兽外表有坚实的护甲，他身上类几丁质材料的骨骼长在外表，在火力武器的攻击下对其行动造成直接影响。先驱见地上那只尾立鼠已经被小熊大五郎冷冻后击碎，再次将那方战场交给守护穿越点的巨兽，自己重新开始应对百腕巨人。</p><p>先驱在百腕巨人的火力攻击下一步一顿强行顶上来，百腕巨人并不避让，待先驱近身，不二率先甩出腕刃，手塚将左拳变化为星辰重锤跟上攻击。先驱四条手臂在空中挥舞混乱的抵挡着百腕巨人的攻击，总归双拳难敌四手，先驱的两条上肢很快嵌住了百腕巨人将起摔倒。百腕巨人倒下的那一刻，手塚冲着先驱的腿部关节发射电荷态粒子磁力网，被磁力网困住的先驱迈步不稳也跌倒在地，手塚立即向先驱的翅膀连接处和上肢关节处接连发射电荷态粒子磁力网。</p><p>“呐，手塚，阻尼器参数OK了。”</p><p>“不要大意的上吧。”</p><p>百腕巨人翻身而起，不二在磁力流变学阻尼器的调节下裹挟巨大动量对地上跌倒的先驱一个飞踢，先驱此刻还被困在四五个磁力网中动弹不得，直接被踢向闪着电光的穿越点裂缝。守护穿越点的六级巨兽本想接住飞来的先驱，却没想到被巨大的动量一起撞进裂缝，在它们完全经过穿越点的时候，一声巨大的爆裂声从穿越点那一侧传来，而后随着穿越点的能量光芒渐渐消散。</p><p>“终于可以下班了，呐，手塚晚上要不要喝一杯去？”</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>基地的大危机终于在手塚不二和全体驾驶员的通力合作下安然度过。下了机甲菊丸一直追问不二为什么先驱掉落穿越点后穿越点就关闭了，不二只是笑笑随即马上溜了。</p><p>在不二说出PLAN B的时候，忙于战斗的手塚却在一瞬间感受到了不二的思维，果然是天才的切入点。</p><p>先驱吞噬罗恩的同时也吞噬了毁灭者机甲，不二迅速查阅基地系统中发现先驱在吞噬毁灭者的过程中实现的硅基改造并没有破坏毁灭者机甲身上的自爆系统，这大概是运气也是实力的一部分吧。2035年以前所有机甲的保护机制度是仅仅到安全舱弹出为止，而在35年袭击之中很多驾驶员并没有来得及安全弹出就被巨兽一下击毁操纵间。因为这个原因在后来的机甲设计上都添加了机甲自爆系统，在已经没有逃脱机会的情况下可以由操纵间驾驶员自行引爆，予以巨兽最后一击，或在已确认操纵间无生命特征的情况下可远程引爆。对生命特征的检测是根据以人类生物为主的碳基生命体及20种氨基酸成分，而先驱的巨兽都是硅基生命和不明氨基化合物生命体，在先驱吞噬改造了毁灭者及罗恩后，不二在系统里看到毁灭者的自爆系统已经开启远程引爆开关，这才有了PLAN B。穿越点能量状态并不稳定，在先驱掉落爆炸后巨大的能量波动终于顺利关闭了穿越点。</p><p>在整个基地都忙着战后整理和填补训练中心那个巨型裂缝的时候，这场战斗的两个功臣正坐在莫玉兰附近的小镇一间酒吧。</p><p>手塚不二坐在窗边的位置上，喝着偏远小镇酒吧的劣质啤酒。窗外夜色如水，墨色一般的天幕上残月高悬，星光点缀在一片暗夜中让人又想起百腕巨人左臂的星空腕带。</p><p>“呐，明天看起来是个好天气。”</p><p>“不二，”手塚唤了声出神的不二，带不二转过头看向他，他也定定的注视这不二的双眼，柔声说，“今晚的月色，很美。”</p><p> </p><p>—END—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>跑完剧情发现并没有机会谈恋爱<br/>令人窒息的操作<br/>大概只能算一个并肩战斗的小短篇</p><p>反正这以后故事里的两只就过上了没羞没臊的幸福生活，大家自行脑补吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>